A Bella Christmas
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Randy was home for Christmas that is what mattered most to Brie so they could celebrate together. John and Nikki were home too, but one thing is missing will Randy be able to surprise Brie with it or not? Randy Orton/Brie Bella John Cena/Nikki Bella


(This is purely fictional. I am beyond excited for Bryan and Brie to be having baby and also excited for Kim and Randy... This leads up to another story keep your eyes peeled...)

A Bella Christmas

Randy was home for Christmas that is what mattered most to Brie so they could celebrate together. John and Nikki were home too, but one thing is missing will Randy be able to surprise Brie with it or not? Randy Orton/Brie Bella John Cena/Nikki Bella

A Bella Christmas

Randy walked into his St Louis home and couldn't help but smile when he saw his beautiful wife walking into the kitchen, he quickly followed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You made it home in time baby." Brie said as she turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"I did sorry it took me so long to get home." Randy said "How are you feeling?"

"Huge but okay, Nikki helped me with the tree since you and John set it up last week we got it decorated and we hired someone to put the lights on the house is that okay?" Brie asked as she was nearly eight months pregnant with her and Randy's first baby.

"Yes doll I don't want either of you hurt or Nikki for that matter." Randy said and kissed her sweetly. Brie just snuggled into him. "What time is your doctor appointment honey?"

"In two hours. I'm so happy you are home are you home for good now?" Brie asked as it was a huge question that had been left unanswered. Randy kissed her forehead.

"Yes I am baby. Shane and Vince agreed to let me have the next 10 weeks off as long as I get my shoulder looked at in the meantime." Randy told her and rubbed her stomach he couldn't wait to have their baby here and in their arms.

"I'm glad because we didn't think they would honey. Oh mom and Johnny are headed here tomorrow, JJ and Lauren can't come because it's too soon to travel with the baby this far and her parents are coming in for the holiday." Brie said and looked down.

"I know that upsets you as you two always spend Christmas together babe, but we can go out after the first of the year if you are feeling up to it." Randy said when an idea popped into his head. "I'm going up to change babe will be down soon. I love you and our baby."

"We love you too yes go get cleaned up." Brie said with a smirk on her face and giggled when Randy stuck his tongue out at her and wiggled it. Randy walked up and pulled his phone out and called JJ and Lauren.

"Hello." JJ answered

"JJ it's Randy how are you three doing?" he asked

"Can't complain all is right in our world right now, is everything okay with Brie and the baby?" JJ asked

"Things are good we have a doctor appointment here soon. The reason I am calling is because Brie seems a little down that you can't be here, what if I sent my bus for the three of you to travel in and Lauren's parents can come as well."

"That is a very nice offer Randy let me talk to Lauren and her parents and I will text my answer." JJ said

"Works for me gotta get cleaned up to leave again. Talk to you soon." Randy said

"Yes you will." JJ said and they hung up. JJ looked his wife and knew the answer and sent Randy a text saying thanks and we will be there that they would drive out in a few days. Lauren called her parents and they said thanks for the offer that they would fly out and see them soon after they got home.

Randy quickly got cleaned up and checked his phone and smiled and deleted the message so Brie wouldn't find out and soon the two were off for her doctor's appointment.

"Randy if we have a girl have you thought of a name?" Brie asked

"Piper Brianna is what popped into my head babe and for a boy Ryker Keith if that is okay." Randy told her as the parked at the hospital and helped Brie out.

"That is fine with me I like Piper and Ryker. I love you babe." Brie said. Randy kissed her temple and could tell that she was moving more slowly than she was the week before. They had everything ready to go for the baby and they were both excited about adding to their family as well. Brie was checking in for her appointment when Randy's phone buzzed.

 ****Where you two at?" JC**

 ** _**Doctor appointment, let yourselves in and would you fix supper or order out?** RKO_**

 ****Not a problem. JJ Just called and asked what to bring in a few days asked me not to tell Nikki are they coming with the baby?** JC**

 ** _**Yes now keep it quiet as it's a surprise to both girls my Christmas gift to Nikki I know they are always together and last year we were there with them so now they can come here. Lauren's parents aren't coming.** RKO_**

 ****Nice** JC**

 ** _**Yes now delete the damn text before Nikki sees it** RKO_**

Soon Brie was called back and Randy helped her up and soon she was sitting on the exam table and Randy had his arms wrapped around her as she was leaning into his chest. She was happy he was home but upset that she couldn't spend Christmas with her brother. It wasn't long and Dr Ayden Dresden walked in and smiled at the couple after washing his hands he quickly checked Brie over and couldn't help but smile.

"What is the smile for Dr Dresden?" Brie asked as Randy helped her sit up.

"You my dear are in labor. As we have talked quite a few times since your little one is breached we have to do a section he or she doesn't want to move at all, but your water just broke. I will call over and we can get started." Dr Dresden said "Also please call me Ayden as I am your brother in law."

"Okay, will the baby be okay being this early?" Brie asked as that was a major concern of hers since she and Nikki were early. "Yeah yeah. Ayden."

"It's fine honey, we have state of the art NICU if need be and the nursery staff is wonderful. Do you still want to keep this out of the papers?" Ayden asked

"Yes if at all possible as we don't want to be flooded with mail or things like that, we have gotten a ton of stuff since we announced we were pregnant." Randy said "We thank you for that as well."

"You are most welcome. I will have you in the newest birthing suite and you will be able to go home before Christmas." Ayden said as Christmas was in five days.

It wasn't long and Brie was in her room and shocked how nice it was, then again when they took their birthing classes it wasn't shown at all they just saw a regular room. Brie's nurses had been in and they were really nice. Krista and Kinley were beyond excited to be in the room when Brie was in the hospital and Kinley had already taken the time to smack Randy upside the head. Randy couldn't help but smile at both of his sisters and hugged them both. Krista said she would called John and Nikki while Brie took the time to call her mom and JJ.

"Kinley you okay there you look a little pale." Brie asked as Kinley was helping her get changed into her gown as Randy had gone down to grab her hospital bag and pillows.

"I'm okay just super excited for the two of you. I know you didn't find out but what names have you picked out?" Kinley ask as she started the IV painlessly and hooked up the saline drip on a slow drip as well is what the doctor had ordered.

"For a girl Piper Brianna and for a boy Ryker Keith." Brie said as Krista walked in with some extra blankets for Brie and brought in an extra pillows in case Randy forgot those as well.

"Super cute names love Piper and Randy has always wanted to do an RKO. John said he would be here soon with Nikki." Krista said

"Thanks for calling you girls have been so helpful during this pregnancy just to spend time at the house and have girl time. I thank you for it. Nikki has been great the last few weeks as well." Brie said

"You are most welcome. Jaxson and I love coming over to help out and spend time. Ayden has been working most evenings and we are all set for Jaxon's first Christmas." Kinley said

"He is a wonderful doctor Kinley and I am so glad you suggested him when I found out I was pregnant. Krista you have been a life saver as well to cook if I'm not feeling up to it. Are you and Tyler all set up for Christmas?" Brie asked and smiled at her husband when he walked into the room followed by her Doctors, Tyler and Ayden Dresden.

"We are all set up and can't wait to celebrate with family." Tyler said "I will be doing your spinal once we are in the OR and you can lean into Randy the whole time."

"You about ready? Randy here are some scrubs. I hope they fit we are about the same size." Ayden said and handed Randy some blue scrubs to change into too.

Randy just chuckled at his brother in law who was almost the same height as him. The three were pretty close and usually when he was home he was hanging out with him as well as John as all four were pretty close. Randy quickly changed and once Brie was ready for her spinal the nurse let Randy in and instructed Brie to lean into Randy and just talk to take her mind off of everything.

"Brie you will feel me press around and find the perfect spot for the spinal and clean so it will be cold." Tyler told her as he did as he said and Brie shivered a little as he was right the cleaning of her back was cold. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah sorry that was just a little cold." Brie said and smiled at Randy who kissed her forehead.

"Sorry about that wish I could warm that up but you can't. Okay here is the needle it will poke and burn a bit as I numb you a bit then you will feel nothing but pressure as I do your spinal just keep still. Randy wrap your arms round Brie and hug her to her." Tyler said

Randy wrapped his arms around her and could feel Brie hiss against his skin. "You are doing great baby just here soon we will have our daughter or son here."

Tyler just got done threading the spinal up her back and tapped it and laid her back. "How does that feel?"

"Okay just a little poke my ass that hurt Tyler." Brie said

"Sorry sometimes it's faster to do it the way I just did instead of letting the other shot numb you first. This way it was all one at once. I did numb your back some, you feeling numb yet?" Tyler asked

"Yeah." Brie said

"Good just relax Ayden will be in soon and your sweet baby will be here." Tyler said as he listened to her and soon Ayden walked in.

"How are you feeling Brie pretty numb?" Ayden asked

"Yeah that is a great drug." Brie said with a smile. Ayden just laughed it was true it was made to make sure you felt no pain while doing a c-section.

"Kinley said that same thing when Jaxson was born three months ago." Ayden said as he felt around "Do you feel any of it?"

"No which is a good thing right I feel pressure that is it." Brie said

"That is what you are to feel. You will feel pressure but no pain." Ayden said as he made the cut."Now you will feel some pressure as we deliver."

Brie just nodded her head and smiled over at Randy." I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gee get a fucking room." Tyler said quietly which make Randy and Brie laugh a bit.

"Okay momma and daddy let's say happy birthday to a sweet little girl." Ayden said as he held up the screaming baby. Brie started to cry right away as did Randy.

"We have a girl Randy our Piper Brianna is here. Is she healthy Ayden for being early?" Brie asked

"She is healthy congrats dear. Oh can't close we have a surprise happy birthday to a sweet little boy." Ayden said as he delivered another baby. Brie's eye's watered again as did Randy's he knew it was a huge possibility as his wife was a twin.

"A baby boy?" Brie asked as the nurse took him to get cleaned up and Randy sat down by Brie with their daughter. "Our Ryker Keith is here?"

"Yes he is congrats guys." Ayden said quietly as he was happy for them to no end as he closed up from surgery. "Their little hearts had to be in sync and he was hiding behind his sister because you never knew. I so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks man." Randy said as the nurse placed his son in his arms as well. Tyler was holding their daughter. Brie was in tears knowing she just had two sweet babies to take care of and she was never more in love with her babies as she was her own husband. Randy pressed a light kiss to her lips and held her close.

"Brie we are going to take out your spinal ad then give you some strong pain medications it will make you sleep for a bit, we are going to take the babies to the nursery and clean them up then we can bring them down. Randy if you want you can come help and just watch." Ayden said

"Okay go with the babies Randy, I'm sure John and Nikki are here by now as well as your family." Brie said as she smiled at her family.

"I will walk back with you to your room then go check on the babies. Thanks for delivering Ayden." Randy said as he handed his son back to the nurse then held his daughter again before handing her over."

"You are most welcome. I will come check on you this evening and we can probably have you change then and we can pull the king size bed down as well. Congrats again." Ayden said as he smiled at the new parents.

Soon Brie was resting in her room while Randy walked out to get family. Brie hugged her sister and John and soon she was sound asleep. Both Nikki and John were happy for Brie and Randy all they knew is that the baby was hear and healthy. A few hours had passed and Brie was starting to wake up and smiled over at Randy who was dozing in the chair. She hated to wake him up and called her nurse and Kinley walked in and shook her head at her own brother.

"How are you feeling?" Kinley asked quietly as she washed her hands.

"Tender that is for sure. Can you help me up I have to use the bathroom and I would like to see the babies." Brie said quietly.

"Sure. Let's take it slow and don't force anything. I will also get Ayden so he can look at your stitches and we can get you changed. Your babies are so cute I'm so happy for you guys." Kinley said as she helped Brie up and soon she was back in her own clothes as Ayden had checked her over. Kinley walked down and got the babies and brought them down to Brie and Randy who had gotten up when he heard movement.

Randy was in awe of his wife and babies, as he sat down by her holding his son while Brie was holding their daughter." I am so proud of you babe."

Brie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the most amazing gift of them all. I love you."

"I love you too." Randy told her and kissed her forehead then kissed both of the babies on their foreheads "We have to get another room ready unless they share for a few weeks so I can do that."

"They can share we can have one in the crib and one in the pack and play. Did you tell anyone I had twins or just a baby?"

"Just a baby I thought we could share the news after you were awake." Randy said as there was a knock on the door, Randy stood to answer it and allowed the people in the hall to come in.

"Hey you are awake." Nikki said as she walked into the room not even paying attention to when Randy answered the door and Randy just shook his head at his sister in law." What twins?"

"Yes twins." Brie said " This is Piper Brianna and Randy is holding Ryker Keith our son our surprise."

"I'm so happy can I hold one please?" Nikki asked Randy placed his son who was looking around in her arms and smiled at the two.

"I'm happy for you two congrats guys." John said and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks man, why don't we go get something for everyone to drink and let them all bond." Randy said

"Babe will you get me a sprite?" Brie asked while Nikki just said a water. Randy kissed Brie sweetly and told her if she needed anything Krista was at the nurses station and to call if his cell if she wanted something else as well and the boys headed out.

"You okay man?" John asked

"Yeah just in total shock I never once thought twins." Randy said "I have to get his room ready."

"What colors do you want for his room?" John asked

"I have no idea. We did neutral and can had some pink touches for Piper but now that we have a boy who knows man." Randy said as he pulled his phone out and pulled up baby boy themes and found on that he loved and bought it out online and the store would have it all delivered tomorrow. "Just bought a cute sports theme. Can you and Tyler or Ayden paint his room?"

"We can help man, crib is from Uncle John and Aunt Nikki, I will go get the paint and Ayden and I can paint and all, knowing Nikki she will get the pink touches for Piper's bedroom." he said and smiled at his best friend

"Thanks man. We had better get back up there." Randy said as they stood up Ayden walked in. "Hey man."

"Hey you okay?" Ayden asked

"Doing good, hey can you help John in painting Ryker's bedroom?" Randy asked

"Not a problem. I would love to help. The girls can go shopping. Jaxson is at my mom's for the night." Ayden said

Randy just smiled at the two men and soon they were joined by Kinley and Nikki and they they four were off and on their way to go start on the little boy's room. Randy grabbed a sprite for Brie and headed back to their room for the next few days.

The next few days passed quickly and everyone was in awe of the twins, Kathy and Elaine were up seeing the babies while Brie was taking a shower hoping to go home that evening.

Brie couldn't help but smile at her mom who was holding her daughter and Elaine was holding her son. "Thanks you guys for being here. It means a lot to Randy and I to have our families here. I just wish JJ and Lauren were here."

"I can understand that as well honey but will be okay, you can Skype with JJ tomorrow evening honey." Kathy said Brie just nodded her head in agreement.

"Brie dear." Elaine said

"Yes Elaine?" Brie asked

"Would you be okay if I made each of the babies a blanket?" she asked as she loved doing blankets for the family.

"Elaine you never need to ask. I would love baby blankets for them that is so sweet and very thoughtful thank you." Brie said as she smiled at her mother in law.

"Well some new moms don't like them as they don't know what they want. And I make some for the hospital and keep them on hand here. But what colors would you like for our Piper?" Elaine asked

"Um how about pink and white or a light grey." Brie said

"Those are colors you had for you Brie. I found yours the other day." Kathy said

"You do mom wow. I would love to see it but keep it at your house for her when we come." Brie stated and Kathy smiled at her daughter.

"I will do that dear."

"I love the pink and light grey color combo as well. Kinley's was all pink as was Krista's but hers had some white in it. Now for our surprise what colors?" Elaine asked

"How about all shades of blue." Kathy suggested

Brie just smiled at her mom and agreed and thanked Elaine again. Soon both grandma's were gone and it was just Brie and the babies when Randy walked into the room.

"Hey doll you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her temple.

"I'm okay just a little tender but doing okay. Your mom is making blankets for the babies. Question since we haven't filled out the paper work for the babies just yet can we change Ryker's middle name?"

"What too babe?" Randy asked as he held his son close.

"Ryker Kendall?" Brie asked

Randy just smiled at her and kissed his answer and Brie just smiled. It wasn't long after their kiss broke that Ayden walked in and washed his hands.

"How are you doing Brie?" he asked as he sat down and picked up his niece from Brie's arms and held her close.

"I'm doing great just a little tender." Brie said

"That is great. I talked to their doctor and the babies are doing just fine and can go home today is that what you were told?" Ayden asked

"Yeah I just hope I can go home as well." Brie said with a smile on her face.

"You can, you are healing great and doing just fine. If you have problems you can always call me and I can come check you over." Ayden said

"Okay oh wait we don't have another car seat for him." Brie said

"Actually you do." Ayden said. "Come on in guys."

In filed Nikki, John, Kinley who was holding Jaxson and Krista and Tyler. Tyler was holding a blue car seat that was filled with some clothes and other goodies for their son. Brie couldn't help but smile. Nikki handed her a gift bag and smiled at her sister while holding her nephew.

"What is this?" Brie asked

"Just open it and all." Nikki said

Brie opened up the gift bag and almost started to cry she was in shock that the other bedroom across from them that shared a bathroom with Piper was completely done in blues and greens. "This is amazing guys thank you."

A chorus of your welcomes sounded in the room. Brie was just happy that she didn't have to do his bedroom now it was perfect. It wasn't long and soon Randy and Brie were on their way home with their babies and settling into their house. Brie was up napping when the doorbell rang and Randy was ever so thankful that it didn't wake her as it was JJ and Lauren with the baby. Randy showed JJ and Lauren to their bedroom a nice guest suite in the basement and since it was Christmas Eve it would be a huge surprise to everyone. That evening everyone was gathered around the family room opening up presents when Randy disappeared.

"Brie Nikki please close your eyes and don't open them." Randy said as he watched as Nikki closed her eyes and John placed his hand over hers to make sure she didn't peak and Brie closed her and put her hand over her eyes. JJ and Lauren walked into the room and soon enough the baby let out a loud wail and both Brie and Nikki gasped when it was their niece that was crying.

"Surprise and Merry Christmas!" JJ said as he hugged them both tight and smiled at his mom who was in on the surprise as well.

Brie and Nikki looked at Randy and rushed him and hugged him close. Randy couldn't help but smile at both girls knowing this made their Christmas so much better. That night after talking and spending time with family everyone headed to bed. Brie was feeding Piper a bottle and Randy was putting Ryker to bed and he walked into their bedroom.

"I can't believe you kept that from me Randal." Brie said

"I had to do something honey you were so down that you weren't spending Christmas with JJ and Lauren so after we talked they decided to drive out and spend it with us." Randy said before kissing his wife sweetly.

"It was a sweet surprise and thank you babe I love it and our sweet babies that are now here." Brie said

"I love you too babe. And you are most welcome Merry Christmas darling." Randy said

The next day came quick St Louis was now covered in a blanket of snow which forced everyone inside which no one seemed to mind at all. It wasn't long and the house was full again and everyone was sitting down to a Christmas feast prepared by Elaine and Kathy. Everyone was just thankful that JJ Lauren and the baby were here safely and that Brie had delivered twins safely and that they were healthy.

Brie couldn't help but smile at her husband and the rest of the family knowing all was right in her world and so very thankful to having a wonderful family and her surprise from her own husband that JJ and Lauren were there with the baby. Christmas was being celebrated by all and most of all she was so grateful not only for her family but also her Lord and Savoir Jesus Christ who was born so many years before and that she was able to have him in her life and he had blessed her with so many wonderful things in her life.

It was truly a Bella Christmas after all with both Nikki and Brie and JJ all together again and with their families. John and Nikki were just happy as can be celebrating a Christmas full of wonderful surprises in all different directions. JJ and Lauren were so happy to be with family and their baby while Kathy and Johnny were just thankful to be with loved ones. The Orton were just blessed to have everyone here and happy. Randy couldn't help but be thankful for his wife who had his babies and he thought that he was wonderfully blessed as well.

A/N: I hope that everyone has a wonderful Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... Please keep an eye open for the story that goes along with this it will show how Randy and Brie started dating and Randy popping the question...

Merry Christmas

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


End file.
